Bandle City
right|250px Są różne opinie dotyczące tego, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się kraina Yordli. Niektórzy utrzymują, że te dziwaczne stwory żyją daleko na południowym wschodzie, za łańcuchem nieprzekraczalnych gór. Inni twierdzą, że Yordle zamieszkują pod trawiastymi, zielonymi pagórkami lub głęboko w sercu niedostępnego lasu. Być może część z tych historii jest prawdziwa, a być może wszystkie nie mają związku z rzeczywistością - żadna bowiem z ekspedycji wysłanych celem zlokalizowania ojczyzny Yordli nie powiodła się. Co nie znaczy, że nikt nigdy nie odwiedził krainy Yordli - wielu twierdzi, że podróżowało przez niewidzialne portale do dziwacznej, zaczarowanej krainy, zamieszkiwanej przez lilipucie, psotliwe stwory. Każde doznanie dla istot niebędących Yordlami jest w spotęgowane. Kolory są niewiarygodnie jaskrawe, jedzenie i picie odurza zmysły na lata, a co więcej - raz spróbowane, już nigdy nie daje się zapomnieć. Promienie słońca są wiecznie złote, woda krystalicznie czysta, a każde żniwa przynoszą owocne dary. Jest to także miejsce, gdzie magia nie jest niczym ograniczana. Miejsce, gdzie nieostrożni mogą zostać sprowadzeni na manowce przez miriady dziwów i cudów, w wyniku czego, zabłądziwszy we śnie, padną trupem z głodu i pragnienia. Ci, którzy twierdzą, że odwiedzili Bandle City, mówią o ponadczasowych właściwościach tego miejsca. To z kolei może wyjaśniać, dlaczego wielu spośród takich bajaczy sprawia wrażenie niezmiernie postarzałych albo wręcz w ogóle nigdy nie wraca. Opis Bandle City jest położone na ziemi Yordlów, własnie w tym mieście oni mieszkają. Zdecydowana większość yordlów mieszka w południowo wschodniej części Valoranu. Ochrania ich wielka góra Sablestone. Wiele wieków temu ten lud był nomadami i wędrował po całym świecie. W końcu osiedli w dolinie Ruddynip, gdzie założyli miasto. Podczas, gdy ich społeczeństwo wydaje się proste i wiejskie, ma w sobie wiele tajemnic i zagadek. Yordle Yordle podobnie jak ludzie, są istotami dwunożnymi, dzielącymi się na płeć żeńską i męską. Są one niezwykle niskiego wzrostu, rzadko przekraczając 1 metr wzrostu. Najczęściej osiągają 0.8 metra wysokości. Ich skóra jest gładka, delikatnie pokryta futrem lub znacząco futrzana. Odcienie ich skóry są całkowicie odmienne od ludzkich. Wyróżnia się sporą gamę barw. Nie ma naukowego wyjaśnienia tego zjawiska, jednak niektórzy uważają, że jest to wynik dostrojenia się Yordli do charakteru magicznego Runeterry. Wiele żeńskich Yordli wysokiego stanu, może posiadać gładką, niebieską skórę, podczas gdy ich koledzy są zwykle owłosieni. Yordle słabiej widzą w światło widzialne niż człowiek, jednak posiadają lepszy słuch i są w stanie widzieć widmo podczerwieni światła w przeciwieństwie do ludzi. Yordle mogą być genetycznie spokrewnione z pewnymi rasami morskimi na przykład z gatunkiem''' Fizza Szachraja Sztormów' Kultura Yordle w przeciwieństwie do ludzi wymagają dużego i częstego kontaktu z innymi Yordlami. Są przyjazne i spokojne wobec innych. Ich moralność nastawiona jest głównie w kierunku dobroci i życzliwości. Należy wspomnieć, że zdrowie psychiczne Yordla jest uzależnione od kontaktów z innymi Yordlami. Długa izolacja oraz brak interakcji społecznych powodują coraz większą ponurość oraz chęć szerzenia zła. W szczególnych przypadkach może doprowadzić do pragnienia zadawania bólu innym. Najbardziej znanym przedstawicielem tej przypadłości jest . Rząd Rząd Bandle City opiera się na urzędnikach, kontrolujących przyznany im obszar miasta. Liderem Bandle City jest obecnie Dennison Jadefellow. Wojsko Komandosi Meglinga Legenda w Bandle City. Ich historia sięga kilku wieków. Są najstarszą, yordlańską jednostką wojskową, która nadal działa czynnie. Słyną ze swej odwagi i bezwzględności, co czyni z nich najbardziej szanowanych i szerzących postrach wojowników w Bandle City. W karczmach całego Valoran wciąż opowiada się legendy o Meglingu, bohaterskim założycielu formacji komandosów. Opowieści o nim zafascynowały Tristianę, która zaczęła ćwiczyć, aby stać się jak jej idol. Ćwiczyła tak długo aż, osiągnęła wiek, aby móc zaciągnąć się do wojska. Oficerowie byli pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności, twierdząc, że ma wrodzony talent. Marzenie Tristany spełniło się tego dnia, gdy przyodziała mundur komandosa Meglinga. Zwiadowcy Statku-Matki Główna jednostka infiltrująca i wywiadowcza. Ich najlepszym członkiem jest . Pomimo łagodnego charakteru i wyglądu jest on bezwglęnym zabójcą. Pomimo że jest Yordlem, nie potrzebuję on tylu interakcji społecznych, co inni. Dzięki temu może przez długi czas przebywać w samotności, poza murami miasta. Trucizna – ajut, którą wykorzystuje, jest osobiście pozyskiwana w dżungli Kumungu. Screaming Yipsnakes Jednostka powietrzna Bandle City, wykorzystująca Rozpoznawczy Operacyjny Frontowiec Latający na linii frontu. Pojazdy powietrzne są wykorzystywane jako szkielet Korpusu Ekspedycyjnego. Asem w tej jednostce jest . Razem ze swoim szwadronem Corki penetruje przestworza nad Valoran, badając krajobraz oraz wykonując powietrzne akrobacje ku uciesze widzów. Relacje z Bligewater Relacje z Bliegewater pozostają wiecznie napięte, ponieważ wiele statków Yordli jest atakowanych przez piratów. Relacje z Ionią Są one neutralne. Pomimo tego pewien Yordl należy do zakonu Kinkou – . Kennen urodził się w Bandle City. Fama głosi, że w pierwszych momentach życia wyskoczył z łona matki, a chwilę potem z rąk położnej. Jego rodzice byli przekonani, że z wiekiem niespożyte pokłady energii ich syna się wyczerpią, jednak zamiast tego, siła chłopca rosła, a na domiar tego zyskał oszałamiającą prędkość przemieszczania. Mimo niezwykłych talentów, pozostał niezauważonym, aż pewnego razu wbiegł na górę zewnętrznego muru Placidium. Wieści o jego wyczynie szybko dotarły do Kinkou, a Kennen został po cichu wezwany przed ich oblicze. Szybko przekonał się, że dobrze czuje się w roli Serca Nawałnicy i z zapałem głosi słowo Kinkou i wymierza karę w ich imieniu. Relacje z Piltover Wielu przełomowych badaczy w Piltover to Yordle. Wielu geniuszy i wynalazców udaję się do tego miasta-państwa. Najbardziej znanym jest . Wymienić należy także oraz . Historia Odkrycie Polany thumb|left|217x217px W czasach młodości w Bandle City, spędzała większość czasu, wędrując samotnie po lesie lub bujając w obłokach. Nie była aspołeczna, jednak codzienność [[Bandle City|'Bandle City']] nie dorównywała żywemu światu jej wyobraźni. Widziała cuda tam, gdzie inni ich nie zauważają. W ten sposób znalazła Pixa, duszka, który udawał, że utknął w karmniku. Docenił on wyobraźnie Lulu i wykorzystał tę szansę do zwabienia jej do swojego świata. Sprowadził ją na Polanę, magiczny dom fae, leżącą pośród lasu. Cechy, które w świecie zewnętrznym były stałe, takie jak rozmiary czy kolory, zmieniały się tu równie często i nieprzewidywanie, jak kierunek wiatru. czuła się na Polanie jak w domu i została tu z Pixem, gdyż miejsce to zafascynowało ją. Statek-Matka w Bandle City W mieście znajdują się ciężka i niedokończona rakieta nazywana Statek-Matka. Nikt nie wie skąd ona pochodzi. Legenda mówi, że znajdował się tam zanim pierwsze Yordle przybyły do Doliny Ruddynip. Teraz rakieta ta jest symbolem kultury Yordli dla całej Runeterry oraz zjednoczenia ich społeczeństwa pod pojęciem ''uzyskać gotowiec, czyli dokończyć rakietę i używać ją jako symbol współpracy. Jednak zawsze pomysły naprawienia rakiety kończą się na debatach o przydatności urządzenia. Babeczka z Statku Matki Pewnego dnia pewien majster, Beardly Kittle, znalazł skamieniałą babeczkę wyrzuconą ponoć ze Statku-Matki. W tym samym czasie można było zauważyć światła migające na powierzchni statku. Naukowcy Yordli wciąż badają to zjawisko, choć jest mało prawdopodobne, że Statek-Matka zostanie włączona. Mimo to, zdarzenie stworzyło wielką, jednolitą uroczystość, dzięki czemu burmistrz Dennison Jadefellow wydał deklarację wakacyjną obowiązującą w całym kraju Yordli. Komandosi Meglinga thumb|right|220x220px W karczmach całego Valoran wciąż opowiada się legendy o Meglingu, bohaterskim założycielu formacji komandosów. To właśnie te opowieści zafascynowały młodą . Już we wczesnym dzieciństwie najbardziej pragnęła zostać strzelcem wyborowym, takim jak jej idol w przeszłości. Trenowała przez całe życie, do momentu aż była w odpowiednim wieku, żeby wstąpić do wojska i dołączyć do komandosów Meglinga. Oficerowie byli pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności, twierdząc, że ma wrodzony talent. Marzenie spełniło się tego dnia, gdy przyodziała mundur komandosa Meglinga. Harcerze Statku- Matki to legenda wśród swych braci i sióstr w mieście. Jak na Yordla jest z nim coś nie w porządku. Chociaż lubi towarzystwo pobratymców, upiera się na wyruszanie w samotne misje w celu obrony Bandle City. Pomimo dość pogodnej osobowości, coś w umyśle wyłącza się na czas walki, tak że istnienia zabite w trakcie patroli nie obciążają jego sumienia. Nawet kiedy był młodym rekrutem, wystraszał instruktorów i kolegów tym, że w momencie rozpoczęcia ćwiczeń bojowych zmieniał się z czarującego i miłego w niesamowicie poważnego Yordla. Jego przełożeni zasugerowali mu przystąpienie do zwiadowców statku matki, jednej z najbardziej zasłużonych jednostek specjalnych Bandle City, stawianej na równi z komandosami Meglinga. Chociaż większość Yordlów nie radzi sobie z finezyjnym wykonywaniem samotnych misji, jest ich mistrzem. Jego sukcesy w bronieniu Bandle City przed infiltratorami czynią z niego jednego z najniebezpieczniejszych żyjących Yordlów, chociaż nie da się tego po nim poznać, pijąc z nim miód w jego ulubionej karczmie. Jego ulubiona broń, dmuchawka, wykorzystuje rzadką truciznę ajunta, którą Yordl osobiście pozyskuje w dżunglach Kumungu. Rocznica i piraci Pirat Tiresias Ellitgton wraz z załogą złupił statek Bandle- City. kierujący się do Demacii. i wraz z oddziałami specjalnymi zdołali złapać piratów, jednak ładunek został zniszczony. Bandle City chciało uzyskać odszkodowanie od Bilgewater, za utratę ładunku. Ładunek płynął do Demacii, na uroczystość rocznicy powołania na ambasadora Yordli w Demacii. Bilgewater jednak odmówiło odszkodowania, tłumacząc się, że nie zapłacą za czyny niezależnych piratów. Yordl w Piltover Yordl za bramami Bandle City to wyjątkowa rzadkość, jednak nie mógł się oprzeć urokowi nauki. Przed uzyskaniem trzeciego doktoratu był już najsłynniejszym naukowcem wśród Yordlów. Jego miejsce zamieszkania nie miało mu już nic więcej do zaoferowania. Najświetniejsze akademie w wysuniętym na północ Piltover zaoferowały mu, żeby spróbował swoich sił w City of Progress. Wiedząc, że bez swoich rodaków czułby się osamotniony, zebrał Yordlów o zamiłowaniach podobnych do jego, by towarzyszyli mu w jego zadaniach. Tak właśnie powstał zalążek słynnej Yordle Academy of Science & Progress. został najbardziej szanowanym umysłem współczesnego wieku, a jego akademia była wiodącą instytucją w Valoran. Dokonał wielu naukowych odkryć, zagłębiając się w świat techmaturgii, wprowadzając ulepszenia do popularnych obecnie gwieździstych lasek oświetlających wiele ulic miast-państw. Niezbyt udana kradzież Okazało się, że na czele Horseshoe Heist i Balloon Burglary stał . Planował użyć podków i balonów w celu wykradnięcia Statku-Matki. Podkowy idealnie zsunęły się na zakrzywienie statku, a zaczarowane balony zaczęły podnosić statek. Jednak nagle zza zachodu przybyło stado ostroskrzydłych gęsi. Stado przeleciało nad statkiem, niszcząc wszystkie balony . Został tylko jeden, którym Yordl zamierzał uciec. Wtedy, wysłał strzałkę, niszcząc balon. spadł na drzewa, na obrzeżach miasta. Nie udało się go zlokalizować, tłumacząc sobie, że uciekł za pomocą magii. Bunt Yordla thumb|left zawsze był bardzo mały, nawet jak na Yordla. W związku z tym przywykł do tego, że nim pomiatano. Aby przetrwać, musiał być bardziej chytry i pomysłowy niż rówieśnicy. Stał się wybuchowy i pamiętliwy – odpłacał każdemu, kto go skrzywdził. Stał się przez to samotnikiem, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Zawsze lubił majsterkować i otaczać się gadżetami, a większość czasu spędzał na złomowisku. Był bardzo obiecującym mechanikiem. Jego nauczyciele wstawili się za nim w Yordle Academy of Science & Progress w Piltover, gdzie mógł zostać jednym z protegowanych , ale odmówił. Uważał , i jego współpracowników za cwaniaków, którzy sprzedają bardziej zaawansowaną technologię Yordli ludziom za bezcen, podczas gdy ich rasa jest pośmiewiskiem. Kiedy grupa ludzi, którzy ukończyli Yordle Academy, przybyła do Bandle City, by zobaczyć miejsce, gdzie urodził i wychował się ich mentor, Rumble, nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie, by zobaczyć się z nimi twarzą w twarz. Chciał się im tylko przyjrzeć, jednak cztery godziny i wiele wyzwisk później, wrócił do domu poobijany i cały we krwi. W międzyczasie nasłuchał się, jaki wstyd przynosi oświeconym Yordlom, takim jak . Następnego ranka bez słowa opuścił Bandle City. Zniknął na kilka miesięcy. Wrócił u steru szczękającego, zmechanizowanego potwora. Tłum gapiów patrzył, jak udaje się do centrum miasta i oznajmia, że dołączy do League of Legends, żeby pokazać światu, na co stać Yordlów, nie występując pod obcymi banderami. Powrót zaginionej dziewczynki szybko straciła poczucie czasu. Jej życie na Polanie było wygodne i naturalne. Bawiła się z Pixem, a w grach tych trzeba było wykorzystać wyobraźnię, dzięki czemu stawała się w nich coraz lepsza. Zdziwiła się, kiedy nagle przypomniała sobie o swoim życiu w Bandle City. Polana sprawiała, że świat zewnętrzny stawał się odległy i nierealny. Lulu zdecydowała się odwiedzić dom i podzielić się swymi odkryciami, lecz kiedy tu wróciła, zorientowała się, że świat uległ zmianie. Odkryła że czas także działał na Polanie inaczej i od jej zniknięcia minęły całe wieki. Próbowała odnaleźć wspólny język z mieszkańcami świata zewnętrznego, lecz jej próby przyniosły opłakane skutki. Zaproponowała dzieciom zabawę w chowanego, zmieniając je w zwierzęta i kwiatki, by ubarwić grę, ale rodzicom nie podobały się jej pomysły. Kiedy Yordlowie poprosili ją, by opuściła ich krainę, udała się do magicznego miejsca, gdzie jej dar miał być nie tylko akceptowany, ale i doceniany: League of Legends. Bohaterowie miasta-państwa Bohaterowie Powiązani cs:Bandle City en:Bandle City es:Ciudad Bandle fr:Bandle zh:班德尔城 Kategoria:Miejsca